fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minto Tsuraihana
|brand = Freezing blow|academy = Sacred Heart Academy}}Minto Tsuraihana — the main character of Aikatsu Touch. This so energetic and warlike girl. Used brand Freezing blow. Appearance She has fair skin and hair to the waist, braided in, as Minto calls it, “Sheeps,” stabbed with snowflakes. He goes to school in her uniform. Her casual wear is a white T-shirt with a raised hem, turquoise black-striped trousers to the knees, gray boots with white accents, sometimes loosening her "Sheeps". In winter, Minto adds a pair of yellow socks, a hat with a saturn on its side and a light blue (almost white) jacket. Sometimes Minto slightly dissolves his “Sheeps” and, as she says, she now has “Suns". Personality As mentioned above, she is energetic and warlike. All competitions are held with special desire and joy. He speaks a lot and constantly. Names different objects in his own way (sheep, suns, etc.). Minto is prone to sudden dramas and experiences, which makes her very funny. Minto calls his eternally worrying side “Solar Mi”, and his usual, that is, cool, energetic and warlike “Moon Mi”. Her chip was the so-called “Frosty Kiss”, and it makes it so that her fans feel the “Rhythm Wind” of Minto’s songs. Her hobbies are snowboarding. Often in his speech he uses the adverb “Frosty”. History Minto, it would seem, is just a simple girl. But then one day, together with her friend Tayo, she decided to try herself in singing. Minto passed the entrance exam at the Sacred Heart Academy. She chose the Mint School Coord. The first performance was pretty wonderful. Minto created her image by reading 103 pages about snowboarding and winter. Later, with her 20 more appearances, she appeared with her group, "Diamond Trick". After a little more, they teamed up with the famous quintet, NiNiSoul. Then, after the anniversary of her debut, she learned to fulfill 3 appeals for performance. When she found an opponent, Miyuki received the outfit of the Marble Future, but the opponent’s outfit was more spectacular, and accordingly, Minto lost. Later they tried to unite for a short time. After a 5-year break from Diamond Trick, the release of the song "Fore Fore Forewer Love". After graduation, she went to be a designer and founded her own brand, Frosty Glare. Relationships Taiyō Yohōyama Very friendly to her. Best friends. They surrounded the group "Diamond Trick" with Utano Makhokase. She was very jealous of Hotari Chiako. Utano Makhokase To the bright and cute Utano is treated like an ordinary friend. Together with Tayo Yohoyama formed the "Diamond trick". The only thing Minto dislikes about her is the "~ Rerereri" particle. Hotari Chiako Loves her songs very much. She is also a little jealous of Hotari's success in dance and politics. When she (Hotari) founded her own academy called the Academy of the Seven Gods of Fortune, Minto really wanted to learn production there. After Kiki Opu, Hotari became even more respectful and wanted to join her group, and did everything for this. Kiki Opu With the advent of Kiki, and, accordingly, the union with Hotari in Hotiki ~ A ~ La ~ Cloud, she began to respect and love her, but for the indicated above Hotari, Minto gives a special place in his heart. She believes that Kiki will invite her to this wonderful duet. Miuki Kamimao Rival Minto from the Academy of the Seven Gods of Fortune. She was a little distant in Miyuki's interests, but they somehow made friends. The duo Mi-2 formed from them. Singles Freeze on the soul Knock knock hoarfrost The world is like a snowball Win-win-winter Fore Fore Forewer Love ☆Cooling☆ Trivia * She is the advertising face of the pencil company, Akari-pen. * Her aura consists of snowflakes, icicles, a circle of scarves and all this inside a snow globe. Category:Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:Aoi Characters